


She Ends with Her Beginning

by sharpbutterknife



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Very mild descriptions of blood, im sorry guys, tw: major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharpbutterknife/pseuds/sharpbutterknife
Summary: “Hey, Adora,” she rasps, trying to keep her voice steady. She presses a hand to her side, and winces slightly at the feeling of her fingers being coated in slick blood. Oh, and the bullet lodged beneath her rib. That too.She can hear Adora’s breath over the phone, how she exhales a certain way when she smiles. “Catra,” she says happily. “What’s going on?”She doesn’t know. She doesn’t know that she had a mission today.* * *AU prompt where Catra dies
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 141





	She Ends with Her Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes im just gonna say this beforehand im sorry
> 
> Based off the Tumblr post prompt where character A is a few minutes away from dying and calls character B while maintaining a casual conversation, making sure to let B know that A loves them very much without telling them they are dying instead of calling for help.

“Hey, Adora,” she rasps, trying to keep her voice steady. She presses a hand to her side, and winces slightly at the feeling of her fingers being coated in slick blood. Oh, and the bullet lodged beneath her rib. That too. 

She can hear Adora’s breath over the phone, how she exhales a certain way when she smiles. “Catra,” she says happily. “What’s going on?” 

She doesn’t know. She doesn’t know that she had a mission today.

Time seems to slow down. Catra takes a deep breath, feeling her breath rattle and hoping to god that Adora doesn’t hear. “I’m fine, Adora. Just wanted to call you.”

“Oh,” she says, sounding slightly confused. Catra can imagine the little crease between her eyebrows, and wishes more than anything that she was there so she can smooth it out with her lips.

“I only have a little time. I’m gonna have to go soon, but- “ Her voice breaks slightly. “I missed you. I just wanna hear your voice.”

She can _hear_ Adora smiling smugly. “Wow, you like me, Catra? That is so embarrassing for you.” 

Catra chuckles slightly, but it hurts to breathe by now. “Shut up.” 

“You love me. I’m stuck with you, _forever_ ,” Adora says smugly, dragging out the R. Catra can imagine, vividly, how Adora is sticking her ring finger up like she’s flipping her the bird, showing off her ring _._

 _She had always done that after they got married, Adora’s gleeful and slightly disbelieving face gazing down at the ring as if it might disappear any moment, kissing Catra like_ Catra _might disappear any moment._

“I do,” Catra whispers. She doesn’t have enough strength to muster up her full volume anymore. “I love you so much, Adora.”

“I love you too,” she says back without hesitation. Adora, never hesitating, always doing what she believes with her whole heart is right. 

_And Catra, for so long, believing that she was wrong, that no one could ever love her. Adora, without hesitation, saying that she was wrong. Because if Adora could love her without hesitation, then that must mean that it was_ right. 

_Adora, never doubting. Unwavering in her faith in Catra._

_Adora, Adora, Adora._

She knows that she’s dying. She can feel her heartbeat slowing down. Catra realizes, with sudden clarity, that she isn’t afraid. 

“Tell Scorpia and Entrapta that I love them, okay? And Sparkles and Arrow Boy. Tell them I love them.” Even on Death’s door, Catra refuses to back off in her long standing campaign of never calling them by their correct names. 

“I will,” Adora says, sounding more confused now. A little suspicious too. She’s coming to the sense that something isn’t right. 

“What do you love, Adora? Tell me everything you love,” Catra says softly. Time’s running out. Each heartbeat is one step closer to Death.

Adora doesn’t question her. “I love the sun. The moon, those little frogs that sit on mushrooms. I love the stars, I love how you’re so damn smart. I love my collection of swords. I love the cake from the bakery across the street. I love our home. I love the drawings you give me. I love our friends. I love you most of all.”

Catra gently closes her eyes. Her chest rises and falls. The grip on her phone she presses to her ear is slacking, now. “I love you too. I love you Adora. You know that, right? I love you more than anything in the world. And Adora?” 

“Hmm?”

“Be happy,” Catra whispers. “Don’t get stuck in the past. Move on, live your life. Be happy. Promise me.” 

“Catra?” Adora’s voice is properly horrified now. “Are you okay? Why are you saying this now?” 

“Promise me, Adora,” she says as firmly as she can.

“I promise. But are you okay?” she asks frantically. 

“Of course I’m okay.” Catra tries to scoff. Because how can she _not_ be okay? She has Adora. And as long as they’re together, nothing really bad can happen. 

She lived her life with Adora, and died with her voice in her ear. 

That’s more than she dared to dream for. 

“I love you, Adora,” she says for the last time. She takes in a breath, and gently lets it out. Catra’s eyes glass over, looking up at the stars and moon that Adora so loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is the sentence that I chose to omit, taking place right after the story:
> 
> * * *
> 
> The phone falls from her hands, bringing Adora’s anguished scream with it. 
> 
> * * * 
> 
> what can I say suffering inspires me spite fuels me
> 
> uh so yeah please comment and kudos if you want. no pressure.


End file.
